


Days like Saturday

by AceAmethyst



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAmethyst/pseuds/AceAmethyst
Summary: Special Kryptonians have dreams of their soulmates when they are young, Kara being the young art prodigy paints hers--Re-write of Dreams of Her from November.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Days like Saturday

There were days like Saturdays on Krypton. Days to lie around and spend with friends and family. These were the days that Kara loved the most. The young Kryptonian would usually spend these days painting, the views from her house were the frequent focuses of her art. The reds and oranges that reflected across the blues of Argo's buildings and skyscrapers danced across her canvas most days. She loved those days like Saturdays when her father would take her on trips, never far, but it always gave her new inspiration. The entire house was full of Karas paintings, the contrasting reds, and blues of krypton, and the occasional depictions of distant planets and their stars. Her favorites and the ones she held closest though, were the ones of the girl.  
The girl started to show up when Kara was around the age of ten. She would have dreams of her, quick flashes of somewhere else, of someone else. A phenomenon that would occur in special Kryptonians around her age. The dreams would never last long, usually going away within a couple of months, by their eleventh birthday. It was often said that these were flashes of your soulmate, no matter the distance, no matter the time. In most cases, the children that would have these dreams, the face of their soulmates were forgotten by the time they grew up. But, in Kara's case, they never faded.  
Even before she had shown up Kara was always painting and she was quite good at it. The other children of Krypton and her teachers would often refer to Kara as a prodigy. It was common to see her sketching in her school journals and drawing on her hands. The girl was no different from the landscapes she would draw, once she started seeing the girl, she was everywhere. She had brilliantly green eyes that would challenge the intensity of the gardens of Argo, but her eyes were pained as though she had never seen love. Her skin was soft but pale, and her hair looked darker than the night sky. She looked sophisticated, Kara noted by a necklace that looks like pearls that she would often see on her. But there were times where the age on her eyes was gone, where she looked happy and carefree, those were the dreams Kara painted, the small smile that graced her pale pink lips and the light in her eye. In most of her dreams, the girl was wearing a light yellow dress and a black cardigan.  
It was a day like Saturday when Krypton met its end. Kara, as always, was in her room the green eyes of the girl staring back at her, and her hands covered in paint. Her smile matched that of the canvas, soft and gentle. The peace was broken though, a loud bang in the distance of her planet destroying itself. Her mother had already packed Kara a small bag mostly of clothes among other things to keep her connected to Krypton and Rao. But, there was one thing that Kara had snuck in the bag, one of her many books that were filled with drawings of the girl, her family and Krypton. Those final days leading up to the destruction the girl was at the forefront of her mind. She had prayed to Rao daily that the green eyes that she loved were not destroyed with Krypton, that they lived on outside of her dreams. She felt a tear fall from her face for the girl of her dreams that she didn’t want to lose before she ever met. And as she set off there was a heavy feeling of loss for everything, her parents, her planet, and that girl. 

Maybe it was the years she spent in the phantom zone or the trauma of seeing her entire planet destroyed but by the time she landed on earth all thoughts of the girl had been swept aside and banished deep into her sub-conscience. Her green eyes replaced with memories of her mother’s tears and the hug they shared in the final moments of her life, her father holding her mother back as Kara was launched off of the exploding planet, pod supposed to be following that of Kal-Els. The pain in her aunt and Uncle's eyes as they had launched their young son to a distant planet haunted her as she looked up at that baby who was now a man, his face so different from that of the cousin she was supposed to protect yet so similar. He was no longer a small baby but a grown man who had used the powers the planet provided for good.  
She tried to learn the new planet's culture and customs. It was hard at first but the Danvers’s, mostly Alex, helped. There were many times at first that Kara would mess up, saying the wrong thing, or doing something that would not be possible for a 13-year-old human. Her memories of Krypton slowly faded and were replaced by the trips she and Alex would take to the beach down the road during the summers. Memories of birthdays, in which Clark would never visit for, balloons filling the living room of the house, presents on the chair by the stairs and a cake on the kitchen island. Sleepovers Alex would have with her friends that Kara would always invite herself to, and eventually would be invited to. Of course, like with all lives, there were bad memories too, the day Jeremiah left and never came home, his commanding officer offering his condolences on a mission gone wrong, the tears Eliza and Alex had shared. Kara and Alex didn’t always get along too, there were many days in the beginning where they would fight, usually over stupid things, Kara not understanding something that seemed simple to Alex, Alex playing her music too loud or talking to her friends way too late. But it was the good that kept her going, that made her forget her previous life.  
The next time Kara thought of the girl with green eyes was much later in life. By now she had revealed herself as Supergirl, Alex was furious with her, Eliza was shocked, but Kara was proud of herself, she had always wanted to help people, one of the reasons she had gone to college for journalism, why she had taken a job at CatCo, even if it was just to be Cat Grant’s assistant. The first time she was brought to the DEO was when she finally remembered the years spent in the pod not awake but not asleep, the bag her mother had packed in a small storage compartment in the back. Silent tears fell down her face as she stood staring at what had kept her prisoner to her mind. The tears faded only once she had retrieved the bag full of memories from her home.  
It wasn’t until much later when kara finally returned to her apartment that she opened the bag, She was surprised that the items inside had stood the test of time. Pulling each of the items from the bag caused her eyes to brim with tears, there was a small blanket that had been given to Kara's parents when she had been born, the next item she found was a small dress one that would have fit her at the time of Krypton's destruction and another that was most likely her mothers, her mother book of Rao was tucked safely in her dress, the final thing at the bottom of the bag was her journal. The journal pages were fragile from age, the first half was landscapes from her home and a few others she had visited, the next few were portraits of her family, there was even one of Kal as a baby, and finally, there were her green eyes. The rest of the journal was filled with her face all dating to the weeks leading up to the destruction. The soft dreams of her childhood came rushing back to her as she flipped through the pages of different angles of her, the green of her eyes even more intense than she remembered them being, the soft bow of her lips reminding her of childhood. It was then that a single tear fell for those green eyes she had lost nearly 30 years ago.  
It's a strange feeling, being heartbroken over someone you had never met, didn’t know, but somehow she was. It took Kara time, to get over her, Alex pushed her to date, men mostly. Alex didn’t know the emotional attachment Kara had towards this girl, someone she had never met, Alex didn’t even know it was a girl for a long time hiding it as if it should be a secret. Kara had learned after spending half her life on earth that being different in any way was looked down upon, she didn’t want Alex to hate her. Weeks, months passed and the green eyes stuck in her mind she spent those days learning, growing into her role as Supergirl pushing herself to be her best version of herself. She spent months getting yelled at all day by Cat, then would spend hours saving the citizens of the city she loved so much, the rest of her time was spent either with friends or in front of her easel different angles of those green eyes staring at her.  
Kara had had a long week, she had barely had time to change out of her super suit and into her pajamas for bed every night before passing out much less being able to paint, her green eyes once again being suppressed. Today was supposed to be her day off from supering, another date, this time though with someone she actually knew. Alex had pushed her when she had said their friend James had asked her out the day before, and as much as Kara would have loved to have said no she knew it would make her sister happy. There had been discussion of going out but Kara was much too excited about the venture launch to leave the apartment so the two decided to order pizza and watch the event. Kara was glad they did because it didn’t take long for it to go wrong. Moments after its take-off an engine exploded leaving the plane unsuitable to fly, it took her and Clark teaming up to get it on the ground safely, it was the first time in many years she had seen him but she was glad to finally see her last connection to Krypton. It didn’t take long for investigation to get underway at the DEO, they were quick to question the youngest Luthor’s involvement and her company’s name on the part that exploded. It didn’t take much to convince the DEO to let Clark and Kara be the ones to interrogate her under the pretenses that it was for an article. It wasn’t that hard for Clark to get an appointment with Lena, being one of the best-known reporters, within days they were standing outside of her office having a small exchange with her secretary. The Kryptonians were hesitant as they stepped foot into Clarks arch-nemesis younger sister's office, the young CEO rose to her feet in greeting the two aliens. The pair quickly got to work as Lena Luthor turned to make herself a glass of water, scanning the room for anything that would be harmful to them or pertinent to their case. But it was when Kara lifted her eyes from the ground for the first time and locked with Lena's bright green eyes that she felt complete for the first time since she was launched into space, her eyes more vibrant than she could have ever imagined. At that moment Kara knew she would do anything for Lena Luthor. 

It was a Saturday three years after the first time she saw Lena, her hands and clothing were once again covered in paint a tarp laid under her feet, this time the green eyes weren’t staring back at her they were closed eyelashes resting gently on light pink cheeks her mouth slightly agape, midnight hair flowing gently around Lena's face. One of Kara's old university hoodies is barely shown in the portrait, and three years later she knew she would still do anything for Lena Luthor.


End file.
